Disconnect
by Hararu
Summary: AU. A small choice had led to his regret, her pain, his worries and her anger. However, this was the same choice that tied them together. It was fate's choice.
1. Once More

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Hunter x Hunter. _Please go worship Yoshihiro Togashi for that masterpiece.

* * *

**Disconnect  
**_Chapter 1  
_Once More

* * *

_Truth is numbing  
__Lies are to grieve  
__And so I was Nothing  
__On that frozen eve_

* * *

It was _that_ time of the year again. Everything was fresh. Cherry blossoms danced in the wind. The sun slowly illuminated every corner. Liveliness was heard from every creature greeting the new dawn. For students, they felt like being dragged back to hell—that is, except for the two best friends.

They have not seen one another for most days on their spring break for Gon Freecss had to return to Whale Island for a visit with his Aunt Mito. Killua Zoldyck had been left alone doing nothing in his dormitory, but stress eat his precious chocolate. He refused to return home and deal with a number of issues he did not particularly want ruining his vacation. However, that was all gone now that they had finally reunited in front of the school gate. Their usual greeting of smiles developed into their typical friendly chatter. Laughter and stories were predominant. It would had been a peaceful walk, if it were not for one thing, or rather person.

"Found you," a menacing singsong voice rose from the trees behind the two. "I missed you, Kil-chan!"

Killua immediately felt a shiver run down his entire being upon hearing the nickname he had not heard for the past year. For some reason, he thought that he could simply get away from her if he stayed away for a year, but that was obviously a false sense of security. He reluctantly turned to face his pursuer with a disgusted face.

The monkey-like girl swung just above Killua for landing. Her sadistic smile was enough to drain Killua's blood from his face, making him look even paler. She was reckless enough to jump off a tree just to pin him down. Killua was well aware that she knew he could just dodge her and let her break a few bones, but he did not have the will to do so. At the very last moment, he decided to cushion her fall with utmost hesitation, causing him to wobble and lose his stance.

With her tightest grip, she locked herself unto him, seemingly enjoying her little mischief. She was like a leech—a parasite—_his_ parasite. Upon comfortably sitting on top of him, she realized that she had just created a _scene_ in front of the school with all the other students looking as they pass by, but she did not care. She simply looked down at Killua's vexed expression with a sweet smile. "Did you miss me, Darling-poo?"

Killua's pale face quickly escalated into a furious red rage. Out of everything, he hated her smile the most. It curves into such twisted slyness. He tried to intimidate her with his ice cold stare, but even her gainsboro orbs curved into the same annoying smile. This would have been his first time hitting a girl out of pure childish fury, if it were not for Gon's worried interruption.

After his moment of shock, Gon hurried to their side and bent down asking, "Are you both alright?"

The sable-haired girl tilted her head to look at the one who approached them. She eyed him with confusion and surprise as if she had completely forgotten the fact that he was with Killua when she attacked. After a couple of blinks, she finally smiled in realization. In an innocently joyous tone, she said, "You must be Kil-chan's friend. Nice to meet you. I'm Sena, Kil-chan's loving wife."

From her final words, all hell broke lose within Killua. Somewhere, he might had broken a blood vessel or two. His hands were clenched tightly into a fist, barely fighting the urge to shove her off him. Although, it was not as if he had not been used to it already—this little game of hers. They had it going for months. No, he was not stepped on for those months. He had his moments of sweet revenge, leaving her completely frozen in place, but those were less compared to her reign of dominance. Nonetheless, he made sure to savour every tiny second and have his fun. He regretted letting his guard down just because he escaped her for a year. At that moment, she had total control, and he is left with the only option of murdering her with his glare.

The confident girl flinched at the radical change in atmosphere. Her dominance may had been unquestionable, but she still could not develop any sort of immunity against his bloodlust. She did not dare take a peak, and simply continued grinning at Gon. After all, once she loses her composure, the whole situation would be flipped over at her complete disadvantage.

Gon entered, yet again, another state of confusion. Apparently, the word 'wife' did not register with him quite well. Who knew that his best friend, who had been avoiding girls like the plague, was married to someone. Actually, that would give Killua more of an excuse to reject any girl trying to come into contact with him. Once his head finally digested Sena's words, he uttered in astonishment, "Killua, you never told me you had a wife."

Upon not being able to believe his ears, Killua diverted his narrowed eyes to Gon. Sighing, he agitatedly explained, "That's because I don't have one. I'm not even at a legal age to marry. Also, I refuse to acknowledge this monkey's existence. Please get her off me."

Feigning an emotional stab to the heart, Sena looked back at Killua with tears welling in her eyes. From an outsider's point of view, they would had mentally stabbed Killua for making such an innocent little girl cry from such cold words. In a shaking voice, she cried, "Are you disowning me, Darling-poo, even after you've done this and that to me?" Her words earned her horrified gasps from the eavesdroppers, who were starting to whisper gossips amongst each other.

Everything would had gone all according to Sena's manipulation, if only she did not make the mistake of looking back at Killua. The dark aura emanating from him were further intensified by the increasing whispers of the bystanders. He did not have to open his mouth, his glare could do the talking. Sena's pride crumbled in an instant. She stayed frozen and dead for a minute before stiffly moving herself from Killua. "I am hurt," she remarked almost flatly as she glided behind Gon to hide.

"Then stay hurt," Killua shot back. He stood up and dusted himself, while using the same glare on the bystanders to deflect their attention away from him. Once there was nothing to annoy him anymore, he discarded the glare and turned to Gon. "Let's go. We're going to be late for the opening ceremony," he urged.

Gon nodded and was about to run after Killua, when he suddenly remembered something. He turned on his heel to find the unnerved girl. "Sena-san, you're going to the same school, right? Let's go together," he suggested with a warm smile. Killua bolted back and jerked Gon while shaking his head violently.

Sena flickered her eyelids as if momentarily processing his words. Her bewilderment then transformed to a light giggle. "I lost, so I'll pass," she declined. "I think I'll be roaming around for a while. My entrance ceremony starts in an hour, anyway," she added before hopping unto her merry way. [1]

Thankful the monkey raised her white flag, Killua quickly dragged Gon with him. He locked Gon's head around his arm in an attempt to make him repent on his actions. Continuously, until they had taken their seats at the clamorous auditorium, he warned him of the frightening sadistic tendencies of the monkey which could eventually lead to his death. "Do you understand? If you become her target, you are dead! You're never going to recover from the trauma," he repeated over and over like a broken CD player.

Scratching his head, Gon nodded in puzzlement. From his best friend's countless warnings, Gon knew that somewhere down the line he must have been acquainted with Sena—on a part he has yet to meet him. Even after their eccentric old principal had finished his hour-long speech of wishing everyone a fun school year, Killua was still grumbling about the previous encounter. It did not seem it was going away any soon. Finally, curiosity got the better of Gon, and asked, "Killua, what happened between you and Sena-san?"

Wincing at the sudden question, Killua hesitantly faced Gon. He opened and closed his mouth as if immediately rejecting every answer he thought of saying. Shaking his head and crossing his arm, he told him, "You wouldn't understand." However, from Gon's sideway head tilt and innocent, inquisitive smile, he could not dismiss the question. He flopped his arms to the side with a sigh. "Fine…" Leaning comfortably on the chair, he quickly monitored the area for any teacher that may scold them for not paying attention to the club presentations. Once he deemed it safe, he began his recollection of events from two years ago. "I met the monkey in my third year of middle school. It was around autumn, closing to winter. I was assigned for cleaning duty, so I got out of the classroom pretty late. I thought there weren't any more students in the building, but there that monkey was—at the shoe lockers. She was fiddling with my locker. I was going to step in and ask her what she was doing, but she fled as soon as she inserted something. This is the weird part now," he took a pause before continuing, "Apparently, it was a _love_ letter." Killua swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

Gon stared at Killua in bafflement. It was not as if he did not know what a love letter is. He was not _that_ dense. In his understanding, there should not have been anything to trigger much rage from Killua. He could only see him calmly disposing the letter, and if the girl wanted an answer, he would reject her without much fuss. Unless, of course, something different had happened. Silently, he nodded, a signal for Killua to continue.

"I guess it was that jerk's manipulation, but for some reason, I felt like reading the letter in front of class the next day. There was no name written on the letter, and I didn't know who wrote it. I assumed it was a girl from my class, but no one claimed it as theirs. Then, there goes the gossip spreading like a flu. Before the day ended, the furious monkey confronted me. It was then that I realized it was her letter, and that she was a year below me. I rejected the monkey, but it seemed as if she didn't hear me over the numerous insults she incoherently yelled. Then, the next day it started. Rumours about me, which were completely false, started spreading around the school. Embarrassing to admit, but I even fell into childish traps laid all over the place. Who knew that brat was a grade A sadist!?" Killua exclaimed in frustration.

Gon furrowed his brows at Killua. "Killua, wasn't this your fault? You didn't have to read the letter in public."

"Like I said, it was probably that jerk's doing," Killua repeated in a louder tone.

"Still, did you apologize?"

"I tried by the end of the year, but it infuriated her more," Killua shrugged.

"You should have done it earlier," Gon exclaimed, nearly standing from his seat. Killua was not the best when it comes to dealing with girls. Somehow, according to the natural laws of the universe, Killua plus girls would one way or another result in a misunderstanding. Gon became Killua's defence lawyer, and tried to powder over Killua's seemingly harsh words. The only exceptions were the extremely serious issues, including confessions. Killua handled them well on his own—except for this. "Look, explain the situation to her," Gon suggested with a smile.

Killua violently shook his head, as if the suggestion terrified him to an abnormal degree. "Gon, as much as possible, I would not even walk within a kilometre radius around her. She would want me to eat dirt before even consider calling it total quits. That monkey is too sadisti—" his words were cut off as soon as he heard his name echo in the auditorium.

Their eyes were diverted to a fidgeting senior on stage. The incredibly sweating man adjusted his thick glasses before repeating the contents of his cue card once more. "Killua Zoldyck," he coughed and moved the microphone closer to his mouth, "Co-Congratulations on your marriage… T-To a fi-first year student."

The crowd roared. _What did he just say? Killua is married? When? To whom? It__'__s _Killua Zoldyck_ we__'__re talking about here!_ In whispers, murmurs and ultimately screams, these questions resonated in the auditorium. Yes, most of the second and third year students knew of Killua's existence, either in a good or bad way. Part of the crowd took it as a joke, but there would always be that naïve bunch, who would easily believe that poison is edible. This bunch was divided even more into reactions ranging from shock to disgust to jealousy. More than two hundred pairs of eyes began to burrow into Killua, and he did not like it one bit.

Springing from his seat, he dashed through to the front and up the stage. With eyes as deep as the abyss, he grabbed the announcer by the collar. His glare alone suffocated the senior, slowly rendering him unconscious. In a dark tone, he asked, "Who told you to say that?"

As the senior breathed heavily, he fumbled on the words to say. His sweat completely bathing him. After swallowing, he finally managed to utter, "A… A freshman… From backstage… Few moments ago."

Roughly, Killua released him from his grip, as he succumbed to unconsciousness. He bolted to the backstage, ignoring the loud calls from the teachers asking him to step down. A number of clubs preparing for their presentation were there, but the monkey had left as stealthy as always. Killua tried to calm himself down by inhaling deeply and exhaling off his anger. However, he was still determined to get revenge on the little parasite, much to Gon's dismay.

After a little scolding from the teachers, Killua and Gon went on with their first day, which really was spent on Killua engulfing the school in his distinct corrupted aura. During class hours, he did nothing but grumble and murmur curses. Lunch was allotted to resist the temptation to waste his precious time pulling the little pest from her hiding nest. Gon tried his best to restrain Killua's rage. As the day turned a little dimmer and colder, so did his anger. By the time school was over, Killua was able to remain collected once more. Both began on their way home with more stories about their spring break.

"I'll be going this way, then," Killua voiced as he pointed towards a branching street leading to a nearby dormitory. He managed to pull off a genuine smile since the monkey's arrival as he added, "Have a good night. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, good night and see you tomorrow!" Gon cheerfully reciprocated as he waved to Killua with a bright smile.

Gon continued down the street. He figured trying to climb trees and houses to get home as his new exercise routine. Last school year, he simply ran down the road, but got bored of it. For him, a new type of adventure would always be welcome. Stumbling upon the overgrown oak tree at the park, he started stretching. He wondered if while hopping, he could manage to keep his clothes clean so his Aunt would not go crazy on him. "Let's just wait and see," he whispered as he started grabbing a bark. Much to his misfortune, droplets started falling. Little by little, until rain was pouring. He did not expect a downpour in the middle of spring. During cases like these, he would have to be forced to ride the train, unless he wants a scolding. His Aunt did not want him playing in the rain, soaking his clothes, then getting a cold. After letting out a groan of dismay, he held his arms above his head for cover and surged against the rain to the train station.

There was a mass of passengers waiting to board the next train due south. Gon wiggled to remove as much water from him as he could, before making his way through the swarm of people. As he reached the middle of the platform, mixed with the downpour, vibrations and whistles began dominating the station, signifying the arrival of a train. The hordes piled near where they predicted the doors would stop; increasingly getting tighter as the train approaches and slows down to a stop. Like hungry predators, they scampered into train. Gon was not the type to push another person harshly so he could get on first. He just went with the flow. This was why he could never get on the first train. Still, he would line like the others as if hoping to board. This day, however, he might actually be able to get on. He was two heads away from the door. From the squeezing and pushing, a kid, younger than he was, tripped in front of him. The first whistle was blown—the first warning the doors are going to close. Gon quickly helped the kid on his feet. They tried getting in, but only the kid was able to make it. He was glad the kid did not have to wait for half an hour for the next train, but he was still disappointed; disappointed enough to make him whine out—

"Oh, man!"

Rivalling his voice was a girl's irritation. Surprised at the perfect synchronization, they turned to look at one another. Their eyes widened, and in sync, voiced out, "Ah, it's you!" Consequently, leading to a light laugh from both parties.

"Nice to see you, again—Kil-chan's friend," she remarked sweetly, hesitating in the middle after realizing she did not learn his name.

Gon nodded with a warm smile. "The name's Gon—Gon Freecss. Just Gon is fine. Nice to see you again too, Sena-san."

"Ah, I'm sorry. Gon-senpai, yes? I got it," Sena reminded herself. "So, Gon-senpai, you're a little drenched. I don't have a towel, but would a handkerchief do?" she asked, concern evident in her eyes, as she searched her brown leather hand bag. Gon declined her offer, insisting that he was used to it and that she should keep the use to herself, in case something happens. "If you say so," she replied upon consideration. "It always surprises me how nice you are, considering how terribly I treat your friend," she commented honestly.

An awkward smile curved on Gon's lips. Scratching the back of his head, he responded, "Well, it is partly Killua's fault too—with the letter and all."

Sena hummed a tune as she continuously nodded her head. "So you heard from the good-for-nothing pooptard."

"Yeah, about your letter… You see, it wasn't really Killua's inte—"

As tranquil as possible, she corrected him, "That letter wasn't from me. It was from my friend."

* * *

_Four weeks__…_

* * *

**Note:  
**[1] For their high school, the opening ceremony and entrance ceremonies are separate. The entrance ceremony is attended by the first years, while the opening ceremony is for the second and third years. More information about school life is presented during the entrance compared to the opening.

**Kitsurin:** Hey! Just peaking into the HxH fandom, because why not? I'm not too confident with writing fanfictions yet but I'll try my best. The words on top and on the bottom do have some kind of relevance to the fic, and do reveal something about past or future events. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Letting me know what you think through _reviews or private messages_ will help me out a lot. They also let me know that there are those actually interested in the story, and they encourage me to continue. Thank you for reading!

Whenever she was around, she would suck out all his sanity until he breaks for the day, then rinse and repeat.


	2. That Letter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Hunter x Hunter. _Please go worship Yoshihiro Togashi for that masterpiece.

* * *

**Disconnect**  
Chapter 2  
_That Letter_

* * *

_Why did you?  
__You were thrown  
__Look, it aches  
__It bleeds blankly_

* * *

The raven-haired teenage boy dashed his way up the street and on every turn he took. His attention was divided between the street and his uniform. His feet were dedicated to getting to his friend's dormitory, while his eyes and hands clumsily buttoned his blazer. The shoulder bag strapped diagonally across his torso dangled heavily with every step and jump, making his multi-tasking harder. After making sure his uniform is all neat, he moved to taking a bite on the sandwich he kept in his bag. This was a usual scenario. He purposely woke up late, so he would have to rush getting to school on time. Instead of taking the train, he enjoyed the little challenge of running ten kilometres everyday to school. His Aunt Mito had tried talk him out of this habit, but he was stubborn. In the end, she had given up and had simply wished him a safe journey.

After skidding on his last turn, he slowed down. He brightened as he saw a familiar figure. Leaning against the stone fence of the dormitory was his best friend. His hair was still as messy as ever; there was not a single attempt to soothe his bed hair. He also left his uniform unbuttoned again, revealing the plain white shirt underneath. Though the disciplinary committee imposes the proper way to wear the uniform, he could not care less. He did not want anyone controlling him. Without being able to do anything, the administration simply dismissed it as a sign that he is at the peak of his rebellious age, and that it would eventually fade.

"Not too early nor too late," Killua greeted upon Gon's arrival, while raising an arm.

Gon sighed in defeat. "I should have run faster. I was hoping to get here at least ten minutes earlier than I used to," he muttered in dismay.

Leaving the fence with his hands in his pockets, Killua smoothly slid past Gon. "The school year has just started. If you continue sulking, I'll take first place again today," he called out in a taunting yet encouraging tone as he began sprinting to school.

"Ah! No fair!" Gon complained once he regained his composure and rushed to catch up to Killua.

Once again, their little race to school began. They had less than four minutes to cover a distance of five kilometres. "Killua, I met Sena-san again yesterday," Gon admitted, gulping. He prepared for Killua's outburst.

Killua picked his pace to block Gon's way in a heartbeat. Leaning forward and frowning in astonishment, Killua roared, "You what?!" Chuckling awkwardly, Gon stopped in his tracks. "Even after I told you to stay away!"

"We just coincidentally met at the train station," Gon explained, scratching the back of his head. He knew Killua was dissatisfied with his answer, especially when he coined in the word 'coincidentally'. Though, it was the truth this time around, Killua had been put through with coincidences that were not so coincident. "She didn't do anything like torture me. I swear!" he nervously explained further.

Narrowing his icy orbs, Killua raised an eyebrow. Withdrawing a little, he crossed his arms tightly. "Then what _did_ the monkey do?" he interrogated with every hint of suspicion in his voice.

"Nothing," Gon responded in a beat. "We just talked a bit; that's all. She wasn't as dangerous as you make her out to be."

Killua shook his head in disappointment mixed with concern. "Gon, you have to realize that this is a trap. Once she has you at her mercy, she'll eat you whole!"

Gon still could not make the connections. He just could not fit Sena under the dangerous category. To him, she was more of the endangered type. Although she could hold herself against Killua with words, the fact that she had such a small stature did not say much about her physical strength. Was he perhaps underestimating her? Were bulky muscles hidden under such thin skin like someone he knew? She was able climb a tree and pin Killua to the ground. "Does that mean Sena-san has you at her mercy?" Gon commented freely, not realizing he ignited a bomb.

Tightening the distance between them, Killua wrapped his right arm around Gon for another playful headlock. "Just so we're clear... She just got me off guard yesterday. I am more than prepared to crush her to pieces now," he declared proudly.

"I got it. I got it," barely breathing out the words, Gon tapped out. Instantly, he was released by Killua. Gon sighed in relief and let out a light chuckle.

As if suddenly stricken by curiosity, Killua reluctantly asked, "So what did you two talk about?"

Gon's eyes brightened. Finally, the conversation turned to where he wanted it to be. He urged Killua to restart their race to school and that he will tell him on the way. His friend agreed and patiently waited for him to retell the events. As they passed the public baseball field, Gon began, "About the letter, I tried to tell her about your circumstances, but she cut me off. She told me that the letter wasn't from her but from her friend."

Frowning at the revelation, Killua grumbled, "So this was why the monkey won't accept the apology. Ugh, what a pain… Are you saying I should go find that monkey's friend and apologize?" With an innocent smile, his friend nodded. Killua always had trouble refusing his smile. It was incredibly naïve, and kind. For Killua, it was too bright—a dangerously bright innocence. If he refused Gon, he would bug him to the ends of earth, and he would even go past that just to make him do what he thinks is the best. Declining the request would just waste his breath, as he knew he would eventually give in. Sighing, Killua uttered, "I'm going to need boxes of chocolate for this. Where is this friend of hers?"

"Oh, we weren't really able to talk about her friend much since she began insulting you in every possible way, so I don't know. I don't even know her name," Gon responded with a blank face.

"How do you expect me to apologize then?!" Killua exclaimed as he turned to his carefree friend.

"By asking Se—"

"No."

"I'll go talk to he—"

"No!" Killua flatly refused, raising his voice to make sure the answer went through to him this time. But as always, it did not.

They had arrived in school, the bell had rung, homeroom had begun, first and second period had ended, but Gon continued his persistence. Every second, he would tap Killua on the shoulder with puppy eyes. He was annoying like an alarm clock, but adorable like a puppy. The gods granted him the special ability to turn anything towards his favour as long as he was determined enough. This special skill that he unconsciously honed was at its maximum during their lunch in the school courtyard. By that time, he was nearly on his knees begging him.

Even before Gon started his series of 'please', Killua had already decided. Though it may break his sanity, he had no protection against a one-man petition from Gon. At the very least, to get back at him, he made him plead for hours. Even for Gon, begging for an eternity was still no joke. It required his extreme form of determination.

"Let's go," Killua gestured, while picking up wrappers of chocolate to be thrown in the nearest trashcan. The only reaction he got was cluelessness. He repeated his words in more detail, "We'll go find the monkey."

Brightening, Gon gleefully followed his friend. They searched the halls of the first year students, the rooftop, the school grounds, corners, closets, and every other hall, but there was not a single sign of her. It was weird how whenever they try to find her, she magically no longer exists, but when she tries to claw him down, she would not even break a sweat pinpointing his location. It was kind of scary to say the least.

On their search, they passed by the student council room. Their blonde student council president popped out of the room. He was fiddling with a stack of papers in his hands, others were fixed under his arm. Adjusting his glasses with a free hand, he tilted towards the best friends walking past. "Gon and Killua, it's been a while," he greeted them in a casual smile, far from his usual formal demeanour.

Both friends reciprocated the greeting, with Gon being the louder one. A light-hearted chat instantly sprang from their reunion. Mostly, it was about a run through of the spring break. They did see each other the day before, but Kurapika invested much of his time in the entrance and opening ceremonies, and preparing new student council members for the new year. After being elected as the president, he had less time getting together with the two of them. Nonetheless, their bonds were still tight.

"You mean these?" Kurapika asked, while holding the papers up. "They're the club applications for this year. It's great that students are handing them in early and at a steady rate so the staff wouldn't have piles to work on when it's close to the deadline."

"Ah, Killua and I haven't handed ours in yet," Gon exclaimed in a panic.

Raising an eyebrow, Kurapika flipped through the first few applications in hand. After carefully reading the name, he pulled out the sheet and showed it to them. "I don't have Gon's, but this is Killua's, right?" he questioned for assurance.

Exactly on the top left hand corner was Killua Zoldyck's name. The handwriting was almost illegible. It was as if someone decided to make their own hieroglyphics and asked a worm to hold a pencil to complete the form. Chicken scratch can undoubtedly shame such writing. Can this even be called writing? No matter how terrible Killua may try to write, he could never create such monstrosity. Scanning down the page, the club Killua allegedly wanted to join was the "S.O.S. Club". According to the paper, the reason for joining was because he has this fascination of the letter S. Apparently, he "loved its _curves_, if you know what I mean".

Inhaling and exhaling deeply, Killua attempted the best he could to contain the killing intent leaking from him while repeatedly chanting, "Conceal... Don't feel..." However, the poisonous fluid simply oozed sending chills to the students standing idly at the very end of the halls. "A tiny little first year student—was that person the one who submitted this?" he managed to utter without much anger in his voice.

"Students pass it to the secretary, so I'm not sure. I could go ask," Kurapika suggested, unfazed by suffocating bloodlust.

"No, it's fine," Killua declined calmly. His face may had been relaxed, but the rest of his body was tense and stiff from fighting the urge to kill.

"Did you get into a fight?" Kurapika asked, concerned of Killua's emotional instability.

"It's not really a fight. It's just a misunderstanding," Gon answered for his friend in nervousness. At the state Killua was in, he thought it would be best that he does not talk about Sena, otherwise the author would have to censor a trail of words not suited for minors.

Kurapika chuckled lightly. He easily guessed the core of the matter. Misunderstandings were common, but this apparently escalated to a degree of madness for Killua. "Good luck fixing it, Gon. I believe you're searching for her now, no?" Gon nodded, scratching the back of his head, making Kurapika chuckle again. "Alright, do your best. I'll be going then. I have to get these to the staff room." Kurapika was about to continue down the opposite end of the hall, when Killua suddenly called out for him.

"Can we access the school database for a little while?" Killua asked as he regained his composure. The school database contained a number of information ranging from the school itself to each and every interaction happening inside. It held both public and confidential information. According to the rules, it was only for the eyes of administration and student council president to see. Of course, as any other rule, it was not well-maintained, but there had not been a serious security breech of very sensitive information. Kurapika thought he can make a little exception this time. After all, a student faked a school form and some measure had to be taken, right?

With a shrug, a smiling Kurapika led them inside the room he had just left.

* * *

A faint orange tint was painted on the girl's fair skin. Her eyes barely showed signs of life as she struggled to stay awake during the teacher's "blabbery"—as she liked to call it. Words would enter her right ear, twirl inside her a bit, and exit through the left, leaving nothing behind. This was none of her concern at the moment. She had better things to worry about, such as the phone she had been flipping under her desk for the past hour.

Once in a while, she would look down, only to see that the inbox was still empty. For some unknown reason, she was getting inconsiderably anxious and excited at the same time. "Just a few more weeks," she whispered to herself.

After a few more sighs, the bell signalling the end of the day rang. Ignoring the teacher's last few reminders, all the students raced to be the first out of class. It was the second day of school, no one enjoyed the start of another year's torture.

Three girls approached Sena, encouraging her to come shop with them to which she kindly declined with an apology. "You've always been busy," one of the girls said, pouting.

"I'm really sorry," Sena shyly apologized again. "I promise I'll come another week." Disappointed, the group simply wished Sena a good rest of the day and started their walk to the shopping district.

Gripping her leather hand bag on one hand and her phone on the other, Sena made her way through the rows of chairs, out the classroom then out the building. Flipping her phone open, she once more checked her inbox. Upon seeing the display informing her she received a message, she smiled giddily.

She heard footsteps approach her and a voice she did not exactly liked hearing sounded from the front. "Monkey, who wrote the letter?"

The voice made her flinch and shut her phone close. Her giddiness vanished along with her excitement. Tilting her head up to face the disgusting creature, her smile turned sadistic. She was surprised that he was able to track her down, even though she tried her best to blend in with the background. "Why, if it isn't Kil-chan coming to pick me up. How sweet," she commented, making sure anyone still around could clearly hear.

Killua's blood boiled. "Who wrote the letter?" he further emphasized the question in a grumble.

"Oh my... Why do _you_ suddenly care now?" she asked in a sharp tone, with the smile slowly fading.

"Killua wanted to apologize. He wanted to do it right this time," Gon entered the conversation as he stepped from behind Killua towards Sena.

Raising an arm, Killua attempted to block Gon's way. "Gon, let me handle this. Just stay behind me."

Giggling and curving her mouth in a sly grin once more, she mocked him, "Kil-chan, you're just afraid of me taking your precious boyfriend away."

"Shut up!" he yelled at her weird tease. "Just tell me who wrote the letter so we could get this over with."

"I don't think you understand. You know, Pooptard-chan, an apology is not going to amount to anything now," softly she spoke as her face grew grimmer by every word, "ever since that December, she was no longer here."

Killua was about to protest, when he pulled himself back upon realization. The month 'December' triggered something within him. In a flash of cloudy dreams, a heavy image condensed in front of him. There was the still whiteness of a room. White bandages wrapped around a right hand sitting on a pale knee on the white bed. The scenery overlapped with soft lighting colouring the gently falling snow against the dark evening. Ivory blankets crunched under the swaying shoes. A pair of hands exposed to the cold winter were shaking. The voice was muffled by the ringing of the clock tower. Everything in motion froze, then gradually faded. The only thing remaining was an awkward smile and _silence_. This was a memory—a memory of nothing—_his_ nothing.

* * *

"_It__'__s not like I__'__m alone! I made a friend__… __No, she__'__s really cute, and nice, and strong__… __She__'__s a year below us, and she calls me __'__Senpai__'__! But you know what, between the two of us, she__'__s more of the senpai type__… __I__'__ll introduce her to you someday__… __By someday, I mean when I finally get my stuff together__… __Someday__…" __A giggle._

* * *

"K-Kaoru… It was Kaoru's…?" Killua unconsciously mumbled under his breath.

Words were no longer exchanged. Sena's teary glare was his answer. Deeming that Killua finally understood, she turned away and disappeared into the hazy sunset, leaving him paralyzed and Gon in a state of confusion.

* * *

_Three weeks__…_

* * *

**Kitsurin:** Not going to lie, this is an extremely late update. I was initially planning it to be out Saturday of last week, but I attended a convention so I moved it to Saturday this week. Obviously, it did not happen because Kitsurin got distracted by a new _otome_ game (great job, me). However, yes, I am planning to update every other week on a Saturday or Sunday Let's just hope I don't goof off, yes? Also, this did not reach the 3,000 words I was aiming for (great job again, me) but there really is not much to put in for this one. Next chapter would be a flashback-ish chapter, so there would be more content for that. **Thank you very much for reading!** _Reviews_ are highly appreciated!


End file.
